Luna (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning': "Good morning, player.♪ I just got out of bed." *'Afternoon': "Good afternoon. Is it nice out today? ♥" *'Evening': "It's getting late, so please get back home. You shouldn't work late." *'Night': "How was your work? Do your best tomorrow too!♫" *"Morten used to mean the world to me. Now... not so much." *"I had a fight with my ex-husband but we didn't apologise... It's a reality I had to face. How painful it was to realise I'd never see him again... Even so, I still remember the happy times we had." *" and got married. That was a good wedding ceremony." *" and got married. That was a good wedding ceremony." *" and got married. I didn't expect Calvin to settle down here." *'Very Low Stamina': "Eeeek! You look like a zombie! Are you feeling okay?" *'Day after collapsing': "Hmm... Remember to bring something to eat when you to the mine to replenish your Stamina." *'On her Birthday': "Hee hee. You remembered my birthday? I'm so happy! ♥" *'Rejects the Pearl Necklace': "I don't think I'm ready for marriage." *'Win a Contest': "Congratulations. You're amazing.♪" *'Lose a Contest': "What a shame! I was hoping you'd win..." *'Talk too much': "I'll try not to fall while dancing..." *'Good Birthday Gift': "O, a birthday present? Thank you. You've made me very happy. ♫" *'Bad Birthday Gift': "What am I going to do with this item? Don't try to judge me!" *'Multiple Gifts': "I already have this stuff!" *'1 Flower': "I'm so happy that I live in this city! It's just like I always dreamed." *'2 Flowers': "I have grown up a bit and become taller since I moved here! ♪ I must be more active. ♥" *'3 Flowers': "You perform auditions on stage, right? Make sure you take good care of your strength, player. ♪" *'4 Flowers': "I moved to Rainbow Village a little while ago. But then I moved with my family here. Things... didn't really work out for us there." *'5 Flowers': "Player, do you have a favorite place? I think that everybody has a special spot where they feel at peace." *'6 Flowers': "The young children are always getting into trouble. But you know, they got a good heart.♥" *'7 Flowers': "It's strange. Lately, for no reason, my chest will start hurting at times. What could it be? I've always been so healthy..." *'8 Flowers': "You looked really cool! ♥ I'll show you a new dance routine.♪ I haven't shown it to anyone else yet, but... You're my boyfriend, so you look special, player." *'9 Flowers': "Love is like a bouquet of red roses, and I smell the fragrance. You look good-looking, so let's share our lives forever." *'10 Flowers': "Thank you for always being so very nice to me. I really like you, player. I hope we can be good together like this forever!" *'8 Flowers (Female)': "What don't I like? There are many things I don't like... I guess I don't like mushrooms. Why choose them?" *'9-10 Flowers (Female)': "When I was in Rainbow Village, I used to read an encyclopedia book with my husband. Ah, I miss those times! It's too bad we're not together anymore. I wonder how he's doing these days...?" *'11 Flowers': "A new start of marriage, huh? I'll be cheering for you." *'12 Flowers': "We've got to make sure the farm is beautiful! That might be important... right, player?" *'13 Flowers': "Only you know how this love feels. I'm so glad I've married you!" *'14 Flowers': "Are you ready for your good morning kiss? Because I sure am! Now, don't be shy...♪" *'15 Flowers': "I love you more than my ex-husband... but not half as much as tomorrow! ♥" *'16 Flowers': "I always knew you would be a perfect husband because you're such a great man. ♥" *'17 Flowers': "You don't hear it nearly as often as you should, but I appreciate you and love you for all you do for me! ♪" *'18 Flowers': "Player, when you thought I wasn't looking... I was.♫ Thank you for the million ways you supported, encouraged, and loved me.♥" *'19-20 Flowers': "I know I wasn't always easy to handle, but I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate how you're always there for me, no matter what. ♫" *'Engagement': "I never dreamed this would happen. I'm so lucky.♫ I can't wait till the wedding!" *'Pregnancy': "We're really having a baby... I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl?" *'After Baby's Birth': "The baby was born safe and healthy!♪ That's amazing, player! ♫" *'First Child grows up': "I'll change Child's diaper... Don't worry about it! You've got enough on your plate." *'Second Child grows up': "We have to make sure and give Child a lot of attention now that Child has grown.♪" *'Engagement': "Congratulations!☆ I know you two will have a happy life together!♥" *'Pregnancy': "Is the baby on its way? How nice! I'll give you my best wishes, player!" *'After Baby's Birth': "Congratulations on the birth of your baby!♪ May your baby's future be brighter than the sunbeam.☆" *'First Child grows up': "This might be your first child, but it certainly will not be your last. I can see from pictures that this is what you were made to do." *'Second Child grows up': "Now is a good time to play with your second child. ♥ You should take as many pictures as possible! ♫" *'While dating': "But here I am... still embarrassed. I wonder if Morten is happy back in my hometown right now..." *'Newlywed to Ed': "Some may tell me to get back together with Morten again, but I don't think I could... I'm still in love with Ed. It's an endless love." *'After Edna is born': "Long ago, when I was together with Morten, we said that we never would like a child..." *'After Edna is grown up': "I'll always take my daughter out to the beach.♫ Even now, I still go." Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue